


Because, He Loves You.

by ghoulliero



Series: Everything Is For You. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mary is Not Nice, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft's Meddling, POV Mycroft Holmes, Past Mary Morstan/John Watson, Series Spoilers, Suicide mention, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulliero/pseuds/ghoulliero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft comes over to have a serious chat with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because, He Loves You.

Mycroft Holmes made his way up the stairs to the flat of two-hundred and twenty-one B to speak with John Watson on some serious matters involving the infamous Sherlock Holmes. He stood in the doorway for a moment, leaning on his umbrella and taking in the messy apartment. ~~It really was a nice place.~~

 

John Watson sat at the table in the sitting room, his chin resting in his hand as he scrolled through things on his computer. Sherlock lay on the couch, his hands in the typical steeple position against his lips. Mycroft cleared his throat and the two jumped, John's eyes widening as he looked over. 

 

"So sorry," Mycroft smiled a not-smile and continued his journey into the room. He went over to John's chair and brushed it off for a moment before sitting down, crossing his leg over the other. "But, John, I'm afraid we need to speak." 

 

"Why?" John turned in his chair as Sherlock pushed himself up into a sit. It was odd for Mycroft to come over only to speak to John. 

 

"Because I'm  _tired_." Mycroft let his eyes roll as he said the word. "I'm tired of waiting for my little brother to learn how to express emotions... properly." He glanced at Sherlock, who looked utterly lost. 

 

"I don't understand." John swallowed as Mycroft gestured for him to sit down in Sherlock's chair. 

 

"You really should put that on a t-shirt," The eldest Holmes boy smiled another not-smile at John, who was getting himself comfortable in Sherlock's chair. He adjusted himself once more before tipping his chin up at Mycroft to begin speaking. "Sherlock Holmes jumped off of a roof December 18th, 2011," Mycroft said after a moment of studying the man in front of him. John glanced over at Sherlock, who remained on the couch, his eyebrows raised. "He wouldn't have done that if you were not in danger, Dr. Watson." 

 

"Uh..." John looked over at Sherlock again, who still looked completely lost. 

 

"He let his repetition fall apart for _you_ , he 'killed' himself for  _you,"_ Mycroft leaned back and Sherlock opened his mouth before snapping it shut with a little  _click!_ of his teeth. "He spent two years alone in isolation-" 

 

"Mycroft." Sherlock growled, his hands clenched into fists. 

 

"Wait, what?" John looked over at his friend again, his eyebrows raised. "He hasn't told me anything about those two years." 

 

"He went through two years of torture, wanting to break and fall apart. He wanted to, honestly-" 

 

" _Mycroft."_ Sherlock stood and John stood as well, ready to tackle the detective if he needed. 

 

"-die," Mycroft finished his sentence, ignoring his fuming brother and the rather alarmed doctor. "He held on, though, for  _you_. He knew that if he died, he would never  _ever_ get to see you again," He moved his umbrella and planted it between his legs, both hands resting on it. He pushed himself out of John's chair and buttoned his suit jacket. "He returned from the hell I put him in, and he saw that you moved on..." 

 

"MYCROFT." Sherlock yelled, stepping up and over the coffee table. John held up a hand, worriedly looking at Sherlock. The detective's cheeks were starting to turn a light shade of pink. 

 

"...So he accepted your girlfriend- you're soon-to-be wife..." Mycroft said the word "wife" like it was poison. His eyes flitted over to his brother and he shrugged a shoulder. "How could he ever deny his best friend's choices?"  

 

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand. What's the point of all of this?" John shifted his weight as Sherlock snarled at his brother. 

 

"He went through with wedding preparations, he put on a brave face and watched someone else take the man he wanted to himself. He stopped drug habits for you- He wouldn't do that for Mummy." 

 

"Mycroft, please," Now Sherlock sounded like he was pleading. John's eyebrows went up at the sound of his voice. 

 

"He got  _shot_ and held on to the thinning thread of life for  _you,_ John Watson," Mycroft continued, ignoring his brother's protests. John winced at the word  _shot_ but continued to listen. "Sherlock Holmes murdered a man for your wife. More so, for you." 

 

"Why are you telling me this?" John snapped, remembering that exciting christmas. Sherlock stepped over to Mycroft- his cheeks pink. 

 

"Stop, Mycroft. You're meddling." 

 

"Indeed, brother mine." Mycroft smiled an annoying not-smile once more and cleared his throat. "John, I am telling you this because it is important." 

 

"Why would you say he did all of that for me? He had other reasons, right Sherlock?" John looked at his friend once more. Sherlock's back was turned, he was facing Mycroft. 

 

"Human Error..." Mycroft muttered as Sherlock's eyes started to fill with tears. "He did all of this for you... because he loves you, John." 

 

"S-sorry?" 

 

"He loves you. My brother, Sherlock Holmes," Mycroft pushed the shoulder closest to him, causing Sherlock to face John. "Is in love with you. Has been since 2010, I'm afraid." He glanced at the younger, whose eyes were studying the floorboards. "I'm telling you this because Sherlock likes to make empty promises about telling you himself." Mycroft rolled his eyes and made his way over to the door. "Now, I must be off, I'm glad we could have this little... chat." He frowned as he examined the flat once more. "Afternoon." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
